Sex Ed
by F.A. Star Hawk
Summary: It really wasn’t nice to make fun of your boyfriend just because he was uncomfortable about anything sexual. Too bad Juumonji has a thing about seeing Sena blush. One Shot.


FASH: I know I should probably do a couple more Random Lots for today, but I just had to write another Juu/Sena, cuz I love them together and whatnot...

Disclaimer: I can only dream of owning Eyeshield 21, or at least dream of owning a couple of the characters, alas, that dream will probably never come true...

""-speech

''-thoughts

Sena swore that he could feel the familiar brown eyes of his boyfriend scan him from head to toe during math class and Sena was sure if he turned around he'd see a smirk of Juumonji's face.

'Just because we have _that_ class next... He doesn't have to laugh at me about it!' Sena gulped and for the first time in his life wished that his math class would extend for the rest of the day. 'I guess this is what I get for whining to him about it at lunch though, I should have just kept the conversation on football.' Sena dared to peek over his shoulder and turned red when he saw Juumonji openly staring at him, smirking. 'Yep, defiantly should have kept talking about football.'He thought as he turned around, inwardly crying when he saw the math teacher packing up. 'No! Don't go!'

It was time for Health Class, and not just any Health Class, Sex Ed.

Sena had mistakenly thought that if he told Juumonji about how much he hated that class during the lunch break his boyfriend would soothe his worries away, but to his utter mortification it seemed that Juumonji thought it was funny that Sena could hardly look at the diagrams and blushed whenever the teacher said the name of _any _sort of reproductive organ, male or female.

And so now Juumonji was staring at him with that infuriating smirk, well, it would be infuriating if Sena could really work up any anger towards his boyfriend in any case.

The first five minutes of the class seemed to drag on for three times as long and Sena really wished that he could remove the blush from his face as he peered at the diagram before him.

'I hate this class.' At least it was only the first day of Sex Ed. They were only learning about safe sex and sexually transmitted diseases today, but tomorrow... 'Ewwww.'

And he could_ feel_ Juumonji's eyes on him the whole class and he swore that the only reason Juumonji bothered to ask any questions or answer any questions during that whole period was just so he could make Sena blush as though his virgin eyes were being soiled.

And Juumonji wasn't the only one who thought it was funny either! Sena could tell that some of his other classmates were snickering at his constantly flushed face.

All in all, that class _was not fun_.

As soon as school ended Sena had quickly packed up his things and ran to the clubhouse, he changed and was on the field training before anyone else. Now, Sena was not too good at giving the cold shoulder, but thankfully the linemen were practicing all the way on the other side of the field so it was quite easy for Sena to pretend to ignore Juumonji's existence. And as soon as Hiruma decided that they'd practiced enough for today Sena hurried to the clubhouse, but he was not able to change and leave before Juumonji entered and came up behind him gently placing his hands on Sena's shoulders.

"What's got you in such a hurry? It just means you'll have to wait a bit longer for me to walk you home." Sena desperately wanted to nod and wait by the lockers as Juumonji changed out of his gear and into his school uniform, except that would be caving, or at least he thought it would be caving, and Sena didn't _want_ to cave.

"Actually Juumonji-kun, I really have to hurry home today to help my mother make supper, sorry." 'It's not a complete lie, I am supposed to shop for stuff on the way home after all.' "Oh." Juumonji removed his hands from Sena's shoulders. "I guess you'd better get going then." Sena willed himself not to turn around, afraid that if he did he'd see Juumonji with the same expression in his eyes that had been in his voice, and then Sena would end up saying sorry even though Juumonji was the one who started it.

It really wasn't nice to make fun of your boyfriend just because he was uncomfortable about anything sexual.

And so Sena basically spent the entire night torturing himself for not letting Juumonji walk him home. 'I didn't know I was gonna feel this guilty about it.' He thought to himself as he pushed the vegetables he bought on his way home around his plate, eyes slowly following them. 'Maybe I should just forget that yesterday ever happened. Yeah, that's it, as long as Juumonji doesn't smirk at me during health class again I'm sure it'll be fine.'

The morning couldn't have come sooner for Sena who waited by his gate anxiously for Juumonji to stroll by, running up to him as soon as the older boy was in sight and giving him a peck on the cheek.

Juumonji rose an eyebrow at him. "Did you miss me for the whole twelve hours you didn't see me or something?" Sena blushed but nodded and Juumonji wrapped an arm around his shoulder, smiling at him. "I missed you too." Sena smiled and leaned into Juumonji's side. 'I can't believe I was mad at him.'

"So, I bet you're going to have fun in Health Class again today." Sena stumbled a bit, blushing. "Excuse me?" Juumonji grinned down and held Sena closer to him. "You were so cute yesterday, blushing at everything the teacher said, I wonder if you'll go even redder today." Sena huffed and turned his head away. "It's not nice to make fun of me like that you know, and so what if I blush, it's an embarrassing thing to listen about from someone you don't know very well." "Well if it's just because you're uncomfortable with a stranger telling you, I could always, you know, help _teach_ you." Juumonji said with a sly grin on his face and Sena couldn't help but stare at him wide eyed.

To be able to teach someone usually meant you had some sort of experience, now, Sena had always been pretty certain that Juumonji might of had a couple girlfriends before, considering how many girls seemed to flock to him to try and get him to eat their hand made lunches. But Sena was a guy and Juumonji was a guy and currently the blonde was offering to teach him about gay sex. Could that possibly mean that Juumonji had some sort of first hand experience with another boy?!

"Juumonji-kun..." Sena tugged at the taller boys sleeve. "Does that mean I'm not your first boyfriend?" "What? Where did you get that idea?." Sena pouted up at him cutely. "You made it sound like you knew what you were talking about." "Well, some things are just common sense. Don't worry, you're my first boyfriend." He said teasingly, ruffling Sena's hair affectionately. "Alright, I believe you, but Juumonji-kun, it's really not nice to tease me about that type of stuff." Juumonji rolled his eyes jokingly and relented. "Fine fine, I'll stop teasing you about _that _type of stuff, but only if you start kissing me on the lips." "Th-the lips?!" "Yep, the lips." The blonde replied seriously, smirking a bit when Sena went pink.

"I love it when you blush, you're such a cutie." "I am not." "Are too, blushing just because you're afraid to kiss me on the lips." "I'm not afraid." Juumonji turned to face Sena, grabbing the smaller boy's shoulders and pulling him a bit closer. "Then why don't you prove it." "I will." Sena stated proudly before turning his head away. "As long as you don't make fun of me because of _that stuff _over the next few days, I will." Juumonji smiled and leant down to kiss Sena on the forehead.

"Well then, I'll be waiting for it."


End file.
